Adagio for Strings
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Story told from 5 different PoV's (Points of View)


This story is told from all five girl's Point of view's. Don't worry, I've marked them.

Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to write this. But rules are rules. I don't own K-On! Just my idea :P

* * *

 _ **[Ritsu]**_

Who would have thought it?

The day when our group split up.

The day when everyone went their separate ways.

Well, to be honest we've spent the most time together and we often liked being around each other.

I wouldn't say we were like lovers or anything...

More like...

Family I suppose, well yeah, family.

In every family you have various positions and such...Meh, we thought of ourselves as one big family.

Now-a-days though...Now-a-days things have been different for all of us.

I still remember all those years ago giving Azusa a nouggy. You know, rustle on the head?

That was fun.

I've been crying for awhile. I miss them all...I just don't know when or if we'll ever see each other again.

I don't even see Akiyama...You know, Mio Akiyama?

Yeah...I don't see her anymore.

I reckon, she went to a job in a small prefecture to teach left handed kids how to play instruments...I think she would have done anyway.

Me.

The one and only Tainaka Ritsu THINKING?

What is this BLASPHEMY!?

Ah...haa...

Anyway, I think I should get up...Maybe later.

Sitting down with Mugi and having a cuppa with the others on cold days...Being smacked on the cheeks by Yui's EXTREMELY COLD hands...

I...

I can't do this...

I HAVE to find them...

At least Akiyama...At least.

 _ **[Mugi]**_

Being in a chair...

Simple yet...Unrefined.

No happiness.

Just simply an ordinary life.

No specialty.

No tea.

No f...f...friends...

I can't feel happy. I've tried everything, but I still can't get it into my head.

Even with my "connections" I can't get back in contact with the others.

It's like they...It's like they disappeared.

This isn't...

This ISN'T FAIR!

Why did it have to be me!?

I don't see any of them...Even if I saw Jun that would be a start!

I thought I spotted Ui at one point down my local supermarket...But no...It wasn't her.

We all need a Ui in our lives. We all need a, Mugi, apparently according to Yui (last person I DID see...Many moons ago...)

There's something missing in our lives...Well, I KNOW in mine I'm missing something.

And that something is happiness. Something to relieve me of my worries and my fears.

Mum and Dad were talking about suitors the other day...

No.

How about No?

I'm not into that...

Not yet anyway.

I'll be back in a second...

Excuse me please.

 _ **[Mio]**_

I wonder what happened to us.

I've been playing with these kids for over half an hour and I still can't get it out of my head.

Playing with the others was so much fun.

"Playing" with Ritsu and her head was fun.

Smiling was fun.

I don't know what to do with myself anymore.

Sometimes I wonder...

I wonder what life would have been like if we had never even met.

Would we have made the K-On?

Would we have tried to make Budokan?

Would we even have made our trip to London? And yes I know it's a city and not a country...BUT IT FEELS LIKE ONE!

Ah...ha...

But then again...I wonder where they could have gone?

Ritsu...The last I heard from you, you were going to be a professional drummer...Did you ever make it?

Mugi...The last I heard from your neck of the mansions (instead of woods, get it? No? Ah well...I can't help it...It's a phrase, 'Neck of the woods' - Means your hometown/neighbourhood), you were going to go into creative writing and/or singing...I wonder if you're gonna have a book published soon?

I know I'd read it.

Yui...The last I got ANYTHING from your communique you were going on tour as a solo act...I hope that worked out for you and you are doing well...I just hope you get everything you want/wanted. I hope you got a partner...Someone who likes cakes would suit you I bet...Try not to get fat alright?

Azusa...Now I remember hearing from you around a month ago. you said you were thinking of getting married. Be careful woman. Marriage isn't something to be taken lightly...Or laying down for that...matter? O...KAY that was not supposed to be an innuendo.

Damn you Ritsu. You put ideas in my head!

 _ **[Azusa]**_

I don't...I don't know what to say really.

I thought I had everything in a good way...

When really...I didn't.

Well, I lost contact with just about everyone...Even Yui.

I managed to stay in contact with Ui by letter...

When I get replies though...It's often stickerbombed by Yui...Silly Yui...You still put a smile on my face though...Even though I am starting to forget you all.

It's a long story...I've, like the others I suspect, come a lot way. Yes, even Yui in that comment.

I miss them all, sure, and thinking back on it...I wish they hadn't left in so many directions...Maybe...Maybe they...Hey, now THAT'S an idea!

Maybe they'd come to the wedding I have on the horizon!

Wait...No...Bad idea Azusa, bad idea...What if Yui ate the wedding cake?

No. Although I haven't seen her in awhile...She may have changed/Gotten better...I dunno.

I found a nice girl who is so sweet! Cute, Intelligent...Thoughtfu- I think I'm gonna cry...

Yui was the same for me...I just don't get to talk to her anymore...

Maybe one day...One day we'll be back together again.

Until then...

See ya!

 ** _[Yui]_**

Now vanilla cake or raspberry?

No wait!

Straw...Let me just blow my nose...I think something got caught in my eye.

Tears...

Salty unforgiving tears.

I don't like feeling like this.

I take in all the breath I can and yell everyone at the top of my voice...

Ui comes running but I don't...I don't even feel her warmth anymore...Even when she puts her arms around me.

I feel so alone...

It's been too long.

Maybe us splitting up for awhile was a bad mistake.

I should have argued some more...Maybe we could have swapped e-mails...Wait a second...E-mails...I STILL HAVE THEM!

I'll work on that when Ui let's me go. She's got a good grip for a young woman...GAH! Let me go! I can't breath! Ui!

It all floods back to me as I sit looking at my laptop in the corner...Mum bought me and Ui one each for Christmas so we could keep in contact...

I dunno if Mobiles can have interchangeable e-mails with computers but...Ah, to heck with it! I'll do it anyway!

I just hope I can get through to them.

I'll try Captain first...Then I'll go for Mio and Mugi...

I don't want to bother Azusa...

I don't think she'll want me to annoy her.

It's been quite awhile since we were all talking so...

Maybe a slow approach?

Sounds like a plan!

* * *

And so Chapter 1 is complete! ^^


End file.
